The like like Likes Zelda
by Mr.pingles
Summary: During the final battle Gannondorf killed Link and captured Princess Zelda. He then dragged her to his dungeon where she will face a fate much worse than death... CONTAINS TENTACLE RAPE AND NON-CONSENSUAL SEX.


Zelda's cries of pain were underscored by the dull thuds of her body falling down the stone steps into Ganondorf's dank dungeon. She landed at the bottom and let out a weak groan. She winced as she pushed herself up, turning her head to look back up the steps at the looming figure that had thrown her. "You'll never get away with this, Ganondorf!" she yelled.

The sorcerer's ominous laughter echoed off the stone walls. "We'll see, Princess. We'll see."

The thick door to the dungeon slammed closed with a degree of finality that sent a shiver of fear through Zelda. Crawling away from the steps, she wanted was to find a corner in the dank dungeon, curl up into it and sleep before she would try to escape.

Zelda let out a startled shriek as her hand touched against something slimy. As her fingers brushed it, it came to life, squirming wildly. She tried to back away but the tendril snared her wrist, wrapping around it tightly. Zelda screamed as she was yanked forward, falling flat on the ground. She squinted into the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting. As they did, she let out a louder scream. Several feet ahead of her was a stout, fleshy creature that she recognized as a Like-Like. It was cylindrical in shape with a pinkish hue and a large, gaping mouth at the top of it. The tendril that gripped her was one of many extending from the creature's mouth. As she was pulled closer, the other tendrils moved towards her.

Zelda's attempts to break free proved fruitless and as more of the tendrils wrapped around her, she was reduced to miniscule squirms. She screamed in terror as the creature lifted her into the air and pulled her close to its waiting mouth. The tentacles flipped her around, pulling her feet first into its mouth. She felt the thing's inner walls close tight around her body. The inner walls were covered in thousands of small, pointy teeth and as the Like-Like consumed Zelda up to her head, it began to grind back and forth against her.

The small teeth felt like rough sandpaper against her. Zelda cried out as she felt her clothing easily shredded. As her flesh was bared, the teeth scrapped against her skin for a few moments before the Like-Like spat the Princess out. She hit the ground, covered in slime and not much else. Zelda lay mostly still, too weak to attempt escape. She sobbed heavily, bringing her hands to her bare chest and covering her breasts. Her hope was that the Like-Like would stay true to form and ignore her now that she'd been sufficiently unshielded.

Unfortunately for the Princess, this Like-Like had been conditioned by Ganondorf to behave somewhat differently than the others. Something Zelda soon realized when the tentacles latched onto her once again. She screamed as she was yanked into the air and pulled into a spread eagle position in front of the creature. Zelda desperately tried to close her legs, to conceal her royal snatch, but her strength was no match for the Like-Like's.A tentacle then entangled itself into her hair, harshly pulling her long lock as she let out a groan of pain.

It was then followed by a high pitched shriek cut through the air as one of the Like-Like's tentacles slapped against her back. Moments later, a second one struck her. Her back gained fresh bruises and large, red welts as the creature whipped her. Its aims lowered, striking against her plump rear and causing her screams to heighten. Her pale flesh reddened as the tentacles whipped against her buttocks with growing force. Hot pain flowed through Zelda, tears flowing down her cheeks. Then, just like that, the whipping stopped.

The Princess was given a brief reprieve before the tentacles flipped her around. Blood rushed to Zelda's head as she was inverted and forced to face the Like-Like. Then the whipping began again, only this time against the girl's front side. Her tit flesh jiggled as it was mercilessly beaten. Her breasts grew red and swelled to twice their normal size. Zelda's throat was torn raw from her endless screams. Her pink nipples grew stiff from the abuse, causing her more pain.

A tentacle slammed down between her legs. Zelda's cunt exploded in white hot pain that shot through her like a lightning bolt. Her shriek of agony put her previous cries to shame. Her eyes rolled back into her head and for several long moments, the Princess lost consciousness. The Like-Like sensed its victim's state and ceased its whipping. The Princess, once a shining example of feminine perfection, was now been reduced to a battered, broken girl.

A pained groan escaped Zelda's lips as the tentacles began to move over her body in a much gentler way. She came back to full, horrible consciousness as one of the tentacle's tips pressed against her swollen cunt lips. "No!" she groaned hoarsely.

The Like-Like responded to her protest by slamming its tentacle into her virgin slit. Zelda screamed as her hymen was brutally shredded. The Like-Like gave her little time to get used to the feeling of being penetrated before it began slamming in and out of her with hard thrusts. With each forward movement, the tentacle forced deeper into the Princess. The pain of her violation grew even worse as the tentacle struck her cervix and began to force its way inside. Zelda's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, a look of agonized shock on her face as she felt the tentacle push into her womb. Her taut belly bulged outwards obscenely with each impact.

Taking advantage of the Princess's gaping mouth, the Like-Like shoved a second tentacle inside. Zelda gagged as her throat as thoroughly plugged. Enjoying the feeling of her tight throat constricting around it, the Like-Like drove deeper into Zelda's mouth, stretching her as it went. Pushing through her esophagus, the tentacle entered her stomach and splashed through the contents. Zelda's face, already red from asphyxia, became doubly so as the tentacle molested her innards and caused her to become nauseous.

The pulled its tentacle out, until it was in her throat and started to thrust in and out of her mouth. Zelda regained her senses, but continued to choke on the tentacle that was being force into her throat as the pain of her vaginal violation returned. She felt the tendril in her speed up as it was pounding into her unwilling pussy, as she gagged on the tentacle that was in her mouth.

one of the monsters's tendrils wrapped itself around the princess's exposed tit and began to groped her roughly. The tentacle pulled and squeezed her breast rubbing its tip against her erect nipples as another one enveloped her other breast doing the exact same. Zelda's muffled screams of agony heightened in volume as the monster manhandle her already bruised boobs while it raped her faster and harder as time passed.

The tendril in Zelda's cunt drew attention to itself as it started to vibrate. A moment later and the Princess felt hot jizz blast the inner walls of her womb. The bulge of the tentacle in her pussy began to grow larger as it forced massive amounts of cum into her. A backwash of the milky substance gushed from her stretched snatch. By the time the tentacle's climax came to an end, the Princess appeared nine months pregnant. As the tendril pulled free from her, the cum gushed out of her and her stomach slowly deflated. Soon her stomach regained its original shape but a large amount of cum was still present inside her womb.

The tentacle in her mouth kept on thrusting into her mouth, ramming itself in and out of her throat as it started to quiver. Soon the Like Like pulled its tentale out so that only the tip of it was in her mouth and came again as it fired torrents of cum down her throat. She gagged harder as she was forced to drink the like like's seed while it continued to ejaculated into her mouth, making her taste the bitter fluids. Dark spots formed in her vision as the lack of air took its toll on her.

Once again, Zelda's world was shifted. With a wave of dizziness, she found herself right-side up and the tentacle in her mouth yanked back out just as fast as it entered her. The cessation of blood rushing to her head wasn't nearly as comforting as it should've been due to the Like-Like's cum showering down over her. Zelda's hair became partially covered with the fluid but still kept its color as another one of the monster's tendrils kept pulling facial features obscured as it flowed down over her well-toned body, covering her bruises and making her wounds sting.

The like like continued to cover her her body with it's seed as the princess heaved and coughed, desperately gasping for air . She drew in a ragged breath only to cough again as the tentacle's orgasm finally stopped. The like like flipped her around and pulled her into an inverted position. She then felt something prodding at her asshole. There was no question what it was and what was about to happen.

Zelda opened her mouth, intent on protesting again, even though she knew it would do no good. Before she could say anything, the tentacle at her ass rammed forward. Her tight sphincter was painfully stretched by the thick girth of the tentacle. Whatever words she'd planned on speaking devolved into inhuman shrieks. The feeling of Zelda's hot shithole squeezing around its tentacle was more pleasurable than either of the previous violations and was Feeding more of itself into her.

The like like began to thrust in and out of her tush as the princess screamed for mercy. Her ass was stretched to the limit as the thick tentacle was driving itself into the Like Like wrapped one of its tendrils around her neck, squeezing her as it continued to rapidly pound her ass with his tentacle. Zelda's shrieks became muffled, she choked as the the like like strangled her, and she was starting to lose consciousness.

The like like's tentacle throbbed inside her and soon it orgasmed inside her ass, filling her bowels with warm cum. She felt the jizz enter her anus before she passed out from the lack of air, as the like like kept squeezing her neck with its' tendril. The like like laid her down on the cold, hard ground and pulled The tentacle out of her butt. It started to spray her unconscious body with cum as it's tentacles finally released her hands,legs,neck,hair and breasts.

It squirted the last drops of cum on her buttocks as the broken princess lay on the floor her body utterly covered in semen, her hair appeared white completely drenched in Jizz . The like like went back to where it first came from, eagerly waiting for it's master to return. So he could see what it had done to the princess of Hyrule.


End file.
